The Mirai Sayian?
by CallMeSirus
Summary: When he slammed into the ground it created a crater. When she confronted him in his injured state, he attempted to kill her. And immediately after that, he apologized? Blossom had seen some things in her seventeen years of life, but never something like this boy. *DragonBall Z/Powerpuff Girls crossover.* *BlossomxTrunks*
1. Prologue

**A/N: HELLO my fellow readers and writers. This story is a DBZ & Powerpuff girls crossover that follows the storyline of future trunks. Please enjoy the story and leave any feedback you have on it. Please keep in mind that my English isn't very good as far as grammar and spelling is concerned, so please don't destroy me.**

* * *

 **The Mirai Sayian?:**

 **Prologue:**

* * *

Townsville had been the epicenter of many abnormalities of which most places did not have the pleasure—or rather displeasure of experiencing. A monster chewing apart a skyscraper or the devil itself coming and turning everyone into spiteful souls are just a few atypical occurrences that take place in the grand city that Blossom called home.

Blossom had responded first, her two sisters off...who knew where.

But this, this was a head-scratcher. A purple haired teen sat flat on his back, his eyes closed and body battered and beaten. Lacerations trailed across his body and hugged his face. The boy laid presumably unconscious or–worse, center a large crater.

"God..." She muttered gazing at the damage.

A crowd had formed around the crater as first responders rushed to the aid of injured civilians and prepared to do the simple job of isolating people from the incident.

"He just fell out of the sky. Plummeted down fast as a bullet,—WAHM. Right into the street! I tell you—I barely seen it, had to jump outta my car and everythin' "

Blossom's eyes fell upon the man who had apparently been an eyewitness. She didn't understand it at the moment, but the boy had burst a hole into the ground.

"...man, I don't know where he came from, it was like he'd just appeared. Ah, this town is too much for me, I'm outta here!"

She returned her gaze to the boy stuck in the crater approaching the large scar in the ground. It must've been the size of a small house because it completely engulfed a wrecked car and scraps from the street. The teenage auburn-haired girl slid down the sides of the crater, before stepping onto the ground to check the teen. He couldn't have been much older than her and now she could clearly see the damage inflicted on him. He was motionless, the only movement being the soft dance of small strands of hair from a light breeze.

"Everybody stay back!" She called as she analyzed the boy. He'd come from the sky? She supposed that meant he appeared out of thin air just above the skyscrapers.

Was he alive? She knelt down to check the pulse in his neck for any sign of life.

And like lightning, much quicker than she could react his hand grabbed her by the wrist and tossed her into the wall of the crater. She grunted in pain as she drilled through dirt and rock only to fall back to the ground. What the hell?

Her eyes then bulged!

A yellow ball of—whatever came at her like a bullet, she had little time to react as she duck n' rolled. Her heart flipped! The yellow ball hit the crater wall where she'd been only seconds ago, exploding in elegant light and spewing debris into the air. The earth below her rocked like a boat.

That would have killed her! Yeah, no doubt about it. He was trying to take the puff out. That's when she narrowed her eyes, she'd take him out before he got the chance again.

The Powerpuff leader then took the offensive, dashing forward in a pink stream of light before driving her fist forward with all her might. BAM! A shockwave caused the ground to tremor. Dust and rock shot up into the atmosphere, the force of her punch held all of her might.

One of his eyes were closed and swollen. She gazed up at him her own pink orbs dilated. He'd caught her punch. It hadn't phased him, it didn't even cause him to move. He stood in the same position as solid as a rock. Despite his injuries, wounds and the fact that he had only moments ago been completely unconscious.

"You're like me, no—you're like us."

But stronger—Much stronger.

Their eyes met one another and the boy inhaled heavily as he eyed her with rage and hatred.

Why? What had she done to him? Why was he even here? She felt the need to squeal in fear but destroyed all impulse to do so. She was the fearless leader of the Powerpuff girls. And he was a threat, clearly hostile and clearly possessed super strength. In seconds her eyes began to glow a vivid red as they heated up. She would blast him into smithereens with her eye beams.

But, she never did, especially when she saw his eyes. Yes, those same blue eyes that had been burning with hatred and steel all of sudden transitioned to emotions such as confusion, sympathy, and sadness. The look in his eyes—it was as if he'd seen every atrocity every dispirited event that mankind had ever experienced. And that, that was enough human expression for the pink-eyed superhuman to stop all prior intentions of turning him into a heap of ashes.

"I'm sorry." He whispered her superhuman hearing allowing her to pick up every syllable.

She felt him release her hand as his larger form fell heavily into the dirt.

To say she was perplexed was an understatement. She couldn't quite put together this puzzle. Not a monster, but a boy. Maybe a villain—but then why had his eyes looked so despondent. Why had he apologized? She gazed at him, bending over and pressing a finger to his neck.

There was still a pulse!

The Powerpuff cursed herself. She didn't even attempt to catch him before he hit the floor.

That's when blue and green streaks landed beside her. She didn't move besides removing her finger from his neck.

"Good, you kicked his ass! Little punk, try and hurt my sister!" The toughest puff congratulated with her arms crossed proudly.

"And to think, we thought that'd we'd have to like give you back up. Oh yeah, sorry about being late. I was gaming and Buttercup had been—well sleeping."

"Shut it Bubbles, why're you always squealing?"

"Maybe you shouldn't be sleeping and be more alert, just in case we have to perform our duty!"

"You were literally playing video games!" Buttercup retorted.

Bubble placed her hands on her hips smugly. " _But_ , I had my phone on just in case."

Blossom remained in her spot then shook her head before standing.

"He needs a hospital." She told them simply.

Buttercup rose an eyebrow. "What?"

"You heard me, Buttercup. We need to get him immediate medical attention."

"Ugh, you always show sympathy for the enemy." Buttercup shook her head.

"He's not the enemy—at least I don't think so." Blossom said unevenly. She needed answers and this boy had them.

"You don't think so?" Bubbles lowered her face slightly.

"That doesn't sound so sure, Leadergirl. And dude, didn't he just try to kill you? We'd seen him throw an explody ball at you."

"Yes, _however_ —"

"Hm, but I guess we do help all the baddies we beat to a pulp. Damn, I wonder if Mojo has health insurance."

She didn't continue, instead, Buttercup grabbed the boy by his leg, before levitating into the sky.

"C'mon." Buttercup called, preparing to blast off towards the hospital.

"No, to the professor," Blossom stated flying in front of Buttercup. "Just in case."

The black haired puff nodded before taking off in a flash of green, the boy secure in her hand.

Emergency services had done a great job at isolating the area and keeping the crowds away from venturing too close to the crater. The area was already secure with yellow tape and the police were lining up curiously at the edge of the crater.

Blossom eyed the officers. "We'll be taking him off your hands. There's no one else in the crater, so it is safe to venture into it."

She wanted answers from the teen because to be truthful none of this made any sense. She wasn't sure if any other medical facility would be able to hold the boy down in case he went wild and possibly hurt someone. But at the same time, she didn't feel as if the boy would intentionally hurt anyone. He had attacked her, yes—but she figured that maybe in all of his injured dysphoria he'd attacked out of pure instinct and defense. Maybe she would have done the same thing in his situation.

Whatever his situation was?

Bubbles gilded beside her and then the two took off in a blast of pink and blue.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you guys enjoy this little story I've written, it's short because I'm not entirely sure of it, but I do have the next chapter completed. If you want it to be continued please inform me.**


	2. Hello

**A/N: Here's another installment of this fanfic. It's a short chapter, but I had to end it where I did for plot reasons. From here on out, the minimum amount of words that each chapter will contain will be 4k. (My grammar needs work and if someone is maybe interested in being a beta reader, I'm all ears.)**

* * *

 **The Mirai Sayian?:**

 **Chapter One:**

* * *

The Professor literally spat up coffee at the introduction of the injured boy. His mouth remained agape as brown liquid dripped slowly from his lips.

Bubbles and Blossom stood behind their black-haired sister.

The orange haired puff sighed. "Good afternoon Professor, uh, we _sort_ of have a problem."

"Sort of?!" Buttercup stated raising the boy by his ankle.

"Be careful with him, he's injured. Buttercup you see the condition he's in and you're handling him like he's some sort of object!" Blossom scolded.

"Buttercup doesn't know jack about being caring and gentle." Bubbles had her hands on her hips.

"I was just trynna make emphasis." The strongest of the Puffs rose her shoulders.

"Professor, can we please take him to your lab? I'd say he's in _critical_ condition!" Blossom approached the unconscious teen in her sister's hand grabbing him by his armpits to help support him better.

"Of course, of course! Right this way girls." The professor led the way to his lab and they followed him into his medbay. "Why here and not a hospital. I'm lacking in medical supplies, I'll need to contact some of my colleagues to even—"

"Professor with all due respect, no hospital in the world would be about to contain this boy in the event that he's a threat." The leader explained. If he was even a threat at that.

The professor nodded as he placed the boy on one of the beds for the medbay. He then began checking vitals and attaching medical equipment to the boy. The three stood in awe as the Professor went to work and made an attempt to preserve the boy's life. Blossom watched in curiosity and hope. The enigma of this boy had plagued her mind for the past half an hour.

What could he possibly be? He looked human, spoke English. But, had uncharacteristically purple hair, was strong as all hell and finally clearly had been in some sort of devastating—fight? Accident? Something had torn him apart like that and the self-proclaimed leader would investigate and discover everything.

"He'll be alright." Bubbles assured. "But hey, what if you know, he attacks us like he did to you back in Townsville?

Blossom smiled at her lovable sister. "Then the three of us will take him out."

The grin on her sky blue eyed sister's filled Blossom with a sense of calm. No matter what, she would have her sisters and they'd have her.

"Damn right, I was gonna hit him regardless. Stupid ass thinks he can just try n' kill you like that? I don't care if he was senile, I'll smack 'em!" Buttercup declared proudly.

Even her green-eyed sister's— brutal declaration made her laugh. "Of course."

"I can stabilize him, but I'll still need to contact some of my colleagues. Do you mind if I ask what happened?" Their Father moved quickly and delicately, attempting to preserve the boy's health.

"Apologizes...but, another time Professor, it's sort of a long story."

He nodded understandingly. "It's going to take me some time, it seems as if he's lost a lot of blood. I'll definitely need to make some calls and get their help here immediately!" The professor ran off, leaving the three puff to stare at the mysterious boy from the sky.

His heart monitor beeped slowly, yet with rhythm. The boy's chest rose slowly before deflating at the same pace repeatedly. She examined the boy, still clad in the damaged material that she'd discovered him while in the crater only minutes ago. She could see his clothing had been drenched in crimson. There was a deep wound somewhere and she couldn't pick it on on his body from there.

The girl adorn in pink sighed. "He doesn't look good."

Bubbles and Buttercup remained silent, the two also seemingly in what she could only describe as shock and awe. Blossom approached the boy, her shadow looming over him as she approached to get a better look. He seemed like just an ordinary boy, with the exception if the purple hair. Blossom danced her eyes across his body before falling back to his face. One of his eyes were swollen like a seal. Someone or something had hurt him so badly.

That's when she felt it. This impulse, a random decision that she couldn't quite decipher at first. Her hand came up and for whatever reason, she decided to place her hand on his face.

She didn't understand it. The only answer she could give was that it was an act of kindness, an act of sympathy or maybe desperation. She couldn't do anything to improve his health, so she did the only thing she felt she could in this one simple moment. She touched him, she wanted him to know that he wasn't alone. Even if he was unconscious and even if he would attack her upon waking up. She wanted him to feel comfortable.

"Uh, Bloss."

The leader turned removing her hand with the quickness of a viper.

"Yeah?"

Bubbles grinned at her. "Bad guy or not, you're doing the right thing."

Buttercup kept her arms crossed.

"Thanks, Bubbles. Everyone deserves some sort of courtesy, especially if the circumstance surrounding their situation are—unusual."

"Yeah...What or where did he come from?" Bubbles inquired.

Buttercup was quick to reply. "The sky... like everyone said, clearly."

Blossom nodded in jester. "Right, that's a perfect answer." She shrugged. "We'll just have to ask when he wakes up."

"If he wakes up." Buttercup said.

" _When_ he wakes up." She repeated. She hoped he would at least. She really did hope. He didn't deserve to die.

* * *

Why, why now?

He had thought fire would have spewed from the heavens long before they'd have to deal with _Hi_ m again. Hell, he had thought that they were done with their self proclaimed Mother once and for all. But no, no this thing had returned— _It_ lied...and it was back.

"Hello, boys…"

His brothers jumped from their positions on their apartment couch, the two other boys distributed from their activity.

Brick tensed, he could feel the veins in his eyes distend. His hands rolled into fists and the boy blared his teeth. "No not happening, OUT!"

The atmosphere was heavy, Brick could hear both his brother's heartbeats increase.

"Aw Brick, aren't you glad to see me?"

Why, why now?

his forehead pulsed. "Absolutely not, you said it—not me— _you_ said...that you'd leave us alone, that _we_ were worthless!"

"I did." Him grinned.

"Then why are you here?" Brick hissed.

The devil stood there, darkness radiating off of his very being. A held a sinister smile, that same smile that had haunted his dream and relieved him of sleep. Brick swallowed deeply.

Why, why now?

A flash of green took splashed across Brick's field of view, as Butch speared the Devil straight through the living room wall, leaving a neat hole leading to the outside. Brick watched his mouth O shaped as him and Boomer flashed behind them, gliding to the streets of Citiesville below.

"Jesus Christ, man!"

Boomer and Brick watched as their aggressive brother pummeled the monster again and again. Slamming his fists into the demon over and over again.

"Get!" The forest green eyed Ruff spoke between hits.

Punch!

"The fuck!"

PUNCH!

"Out of OUR LIVES!"

SLAM!

The toughest Ruff continued his bombardment.

"Butch!" Brick called but knew his attempts would never be able to diffuse his anger. Him had caused them a lot of mental trauma, and just the sight of the demon made their skins crawl. "Damn it dude." He muttered. Fear had completely circumnavigated him and closed in faster and faster as each second sped by. His hands trembled and he felt his heart speed up and slam like a drum.

A red claw clamped around Butch's, Brick watched as his brother let out a choking

"Butch!" Boomer yelled from the side.

"To hell with it!" He knew what he had to do. Brick flexed his hand and dashed, slamming a fist into the demon and sending it flying into buildings.

The streets became chaos as traffic and people went into a panic.

Butch fell grabbing at his neck gasping for air.

"Damn fucking bastard!"

"On ya feet bro." Boomer helped Butch to his feet.

There was silence, the three brothers fell backwards, their backs touching one another as they wait for him to reemerge.

"Where the fuck is he!?"

"Calm down!" Brick said.

"No fuck that, fuck that! If Him thinks it can just come here and toy around with us, then he's smoking some good shit!"

"Shut up Butch!"

"Suck my dick Blondie!"

"No really be quiet, dude!"

"Don't get distracted, he can be anywhere be on your toes guys!" The sky was a clear blue. The streets had been cleared long ago, as the sounds of emergency vehicles began to fill the air. Brick then asked. "You really had to lose your temper there and go ape shit huh, Butch?!"

"And... you were gonna just let Him fucking walk all over us again!"

Brick's eyes squinted. "No, but you probably just made this a hundred times worse!"

"I had to do somethin' I wasn't going through that shit again!"

"Ugh, you idiot we could've worked something out together!"

"Don't get mad at me, get mad at the crazy fuck who tortured us for 10 odd years!"

Brick growled. He wanted to continue arguing but found himself sighing instead. It wasn't worth it at the moment. "Right, let's just try to survive this—shouldn't be too hard, though we probably just angered Satan itself."

Boomer nodded. "What does it want?"

"Dunno and I'm _not_ trynna find out," Butch said.

Brick and Boomer nodded in agreement.

"Oh, boys."

They all paled as they turned to find the devil a short distance away, becoming what Brick could only assume to be hundreds of feet tall.

"This is no way to treat Mommy—especially, after not seeing me for seven-plus years. You'd think that you would be excited to see me." The giant figure of Him spoke in a singsong tone.

"You said you'd leave us alone, you said you were done with failures such as us!"

The devil laughed a diabolic yet happy one. "I. Lied." That's when the demon's large claw came forward. "Zaaap."

A storm rivaling cry broke Brick's ears. He turned to find his blue-eyed brother on the ground kneeling in pain. The boy held his head and began to rip fragments of hair from his skelp.

"Holy shit, Boomer!" The Ruff leader yelled helplessly, running to his side and attempting to sooth his younger brother. He then yelled upwards at the demon who had continued his laughing session. "You sick and twisted fuck—you really are the Devil!"

Butch charged his eye beams, blasting them at the now giant-sized demon. The blasts had no effect but the black haired teenager kept shooting those read beams.

That's when Butch fell, the boy spazzing on the floor as he let out deep yelps of agony.

Brick now watched helplessly as his brothers were being tortured, just like back then. Just like when they had live in hell.

"Oh, Brick. I just wanted to make a deal with my boys."

The crimson eyed Ruff spat. "It's not wise to make deals with the Devil! Fuck off and leave us alone!"

"Oh, but where's the fun in that? And after all, I have but a... _simple,_ task for you lot. Think of it as a chance to redeem yourselves from your greatest failure." Him sang.

"No."

Not _**them**_ , that was left in the past. They had left _everything_ in the past!

"Yeeesss! Or— and consider this an ultimatum—" Him clenched his claw. "I'll _kill them_ where you stand, right at those feet of yours."

He had him! Brick ground his teeth, his eyes narrowed and his face stared at his brothers. They were in so much pain and it was getting worse. He watched as their faces began to become pale followed by black veins spreading across their faces. His eyes widened.

"Oh—you don't like that, do ya? You don't like what you're seeing. Yes. Remember this image, embed your brother's torture expressions into that genius brain of yours and use that as motivation to do my bidding!" His chest heaved. He wanted to kill the monster, take him out with his fists and remove his soul from his body. They had been living a normal and carefree life, no villain work and no Townsville. Their past had been exactly that and nothing more, the past.

"What's it gonna be Brick?"

He never got to answer.

The boy fell to the floor as he felt a surge of darkness run through his cells like electricity, burning every fiber of his body like a subatomic inferno. And through the pain and paralysis, all Brick could manage to think of was... _why, why now?_

* * *

 **A\N: How did you feel about this chapter; Good, bad, meh? Whatever the case may be, tell me in a review below, all criticism is welcome. Thank you!**


	3. Reunion

***Please keep in mind that my English isn't very good as far as grammar and spelling is concerned, so please don't destroy me.**

* * *

 **The Mirai Sayian?:**

 **Chapter Two:**

* * *

The professor's lab was clean, white and smelled of citrus.

Blossom fiddled with the smartphone in her hand, not necessarily using it but rather flipping the device over and over again.

Her sisters had retired to their rooms somewhat about an hour earlier, Blossom, however, remained in the lab. The professor had contacted some colleagues, medical officials to be precise. Whom of which, apparently was among the best in their fields. Doctors with busy lives and busy schedules, but fortunately were kind enough to forgo their time off in exchange to help with the phenomenon.

Regular syringes did not work on the boy. Titanium and steel were the chosen metal alloys to compensate for his extremely hard skin. Blood had been taken and he was given sedatives despite already being comatose. She had watched the two doctors go about their business, she had seen their eyes widen like Ferris wheels when the needles broke upon contact with his skin. They were treating the boy, but maybe they were less concerned with his well being and more concerned with his physical strength and ability to break metal with just his skin.

She had left his chamber long ago and waited at one of the Professor's desk. Small fingers laced together, the rosette let out a small sigh. Maybe bed wasn't a bad idea. She rubbed her forehead, a sudden migraine taking its grasp on her. Yeah, her bed would do her justice.

A high pitched ring echoed off of her phone. She immediately dropped her head into her palms, before shaking herself and answering her phone.

"Hello, yes Mayor?" She answered softly, but dutifully.

"Blossom?" A feminine voice answered from the other line.

"Ms. Bellum, where's the mayor?"

"He's sleep." Blossom rolled her eyes. I'm terribly sorry for bothering you at such a time."

"No, no. It's not an issue Ms. Bellum. Now, what is the emergency?"

"The jewelry store on 114th street is in the process of being robbed. Police are already on their way. Do you think you guys can give them a hand? You're not too busy with that villain from earlier."

Blossom exhaled. "Of course. I'll be right on it. Oh, and we have the guy under control, don't worry!"

"Be safe."

Blossom hung up the phone.

Just another robbery, she'd be fine. She jumped off the stool zoomed out of the lab and exited her house. It'd be quick, she'd probably handle everything before Buttercup and Bubbles even get ready. If they were even gonna come that is.

A streak of pink blasted across the skyline. She yawned the fresh early morning air splashing across her face as landed at the storefront. She crossed her arms, her enhanced vision allowing her to gaze through the darkness. The alarm had been set off.

The door had been ripped from its hinges, someone had been here. She stepped into the building, glass crunched from under her. The super-powered human inspected the area looking at the merchandise and attempting to find any hiding suspects.

All the merchandise and jewelry seemed to be intact. Her eyebrows rose. What was going on? Maybe she had missed something. She glided a bit, doing another look over the store—maybe she'd missed something?

She exited, deeming it better if she let the police inspect the intrusion.

Someone had broken into the store and only ripped the door off. They had just taken the door then? No, the door was laying in the street. So why would someone break into the store and steal nothing? Had she missed some sort of item of interest?

She hovered to the roof of the building. Why would someone deliberately break into a building and steal nothing?

Unless.

They never intended on stealing. Her eyes widened.

A heavy body slammed into her, his shoulder blowing her into the jewelry store, smashing the reinforced glass to pieces and buckling the floor before them, causing the main floor to cave into the basement. The burly boy held her neck against the ground with his wrist.

Pink eyes glared, at her black haired attacker.

"Butch?" She gasped at his overwhelming hold.

He eyed her. "What's up?"

She released herself from his hold with a kick, sending him through the roof and out the roof. She blasted out of the building and floated. Where had he gone? Where were Buttercup and Bubbles?

"I'm willing to be you're not alone!"

A fist pounded into her face. And she fell but recovered before hitting the ground. A streak of blue flashed by her side and flanked her.

"You'd be right." Boomer said.

"And you are." Butch fell behind her.

"The Rowdyruff boys, what—after all these years?" Pupils dilated like golden coins. "Where's Brick?"

A quick flash of red answered her question.

He fell directly ahead of her. "Right here red. It's been awhile."

Three Ruffs and one Puff. She'd fallen for the bait and she fell good.

"Wow, you guys actually got me. Impressive didn't think a Ruff could—well…. think. Comes with age I guess."

"You still took the _food_ , don't act all high and mighty!" She could see the veins in Butch's forehead bulging. Who woke him up on the wrong side of the bed?

"You came by yourself. Your arrogance is someshit." Brick shook his head, his tall stature looming over her. His face had definitely matured since their yonder years, the Ruff no longer a boy but rather a young adult.

A heavy fist then connected with her stomach, Blossom hunched over upchucking a spray of saliva. She gazed up to see intense red eyes glaring down on her.

She then received a heavy jab to the face from Butch, the girl went flying into the asphalt but managed to minimize the damage to the street.

The Ruffs didn't let up flashing down to her position and flanking her from every side. Blossom's pupils glowed and she released her laser vision, aiming at all three of the boys. The Ruffs dispersed, and she used that time to escape.

Scratch that!

She used that time to try and escape. Boomer caught her before she could get beyond a block, and threw her to the three boys. Brick grabbed her by the neck holding her in the air as she attempted to break his grip.

This time she spat up blood when he kneed her in the stomach. She hunched over in the sky for the second time that day, before a blast burned a hole in her pink shirt and singed her back. She fell in disorientation but Butch had different plans. Like an ape he palmed the small girl's head and slammed her into the nearest building.

Grasp she grunted as she flew out the other end of the building.

She needed to phone her sisters.

They came again, all of their eyes held this sort of intensity. She couldn't show any fear, she needed to be strong.

"One is better than none, I suppose." Butch and Boomer nodded their heads in agreement with Brick. "Let's get this over with."

"Wait!"

"Sorry Red, not much I can do 'bout this one. Though, I kinda wish this could've been a more sentimental reunion."

He growled her fists clenched. "You think I don't have any fight in—"

PUNCH! She never finished her sentence, Brick knocked her down, her body hit the ground with a thud.

"I meant sentimental as in a three on three." He shrugged. "Oh. That's really your fault though."

"Screw you!"

"Don't take it personal Red, y'all started this. We're just finishing!"

She ground her teeth. "That's what this is about? Your little grudge from _years_ ago, are you fucking serious?"

The air shook with energy. "You. Killed. Us!"

"You tried to kill us first—you were causing mayhem in Townsville!"

"We were just kids!"

"So were we!"

"Bro just kill her, this talking shit gives me gas!" Butch yelled.

The air shifted like a tide.

Brick charged his eye beams.

Butch charges his eye beams.

And Boomer charged his eye beams.

Blossom tensed.

The hits never came.

"Fuck, here's the rest of the cavalry!" The three Ruffs dispersed, as Buttercup and Bubbles pulled onto the scene.

"Blossom you, idiot! Why did you come alone?"

The Rowdyruff boys hovered only a few yards above them. The air was harsh and rich with energy.

"That's the same question I'm asking myself." Blossom fell into a defensive fighting stance.

"Blossom you're in no position to fight, just look what they did to you!" Bubbles backed up beside her.

"I'll be fine. Let's just focus on beating them."

"Three on three?" The Blonde Ruff scratched his head.

"More like three on two and a half. She's beat." Butch joked.

"Rowdyruffs huh. What's it been 11 some years. And now ya wanna just run up in here with a bitch fit and attack my sister. What's with people attacking my sister this week?" The black haired puff spoke.

"You haven't changed a bit. Still snarky." Butch said.

Her retort was instant. "And you're still a bitch!"

Butch snickered.

The Rowdyruff leader sighed his arms crossed, Blossom could see bags under his eyes. "This talking thing—we really don't have time for this. Kill them!"

The puff leader was not prepared for the onslaught that was Brick's fists. They seemed endless and she couldn't find her footing.

* * *

There was an unnatural silence that accompanied them. As if all the creatures that lurked through the twilight had ceased to exist and with them the sounds that they produced. It was as if they knew as if the creatures just knew who they were.

He put his hands in his pocket and gazed down at the large city beyond the ridge.

"Welcome to Citiesville, huh? Eighteen, I think we're 'bouta have a hell of a time."

* * *

 ***Ah, I feel as if this is one of my more action-packed fanfics. Well, I hope you enjoyed this installment, the next chapter has already been written and will be posted promptly.**

 ***We'll see how far we can take this story. Until then, please elave your harshest criticism.**


	4. Action

**The Mirai Sayian?:**

 **Chapter Three:**

* * *

Blossom's body split a nearby grocery store in half, she had crashed into the building and ended up on the other side of the street. The girl rolled on her side, before bringing herself back to her two feet. She looked down at herself, frowning at the blood and her tattered clothing. She wiped her lips and got into a defensive fighting stance, her eyes glancing to the sky every so often attempting to see who was winning the battle from the light show above.

What now?

A blast of energy came and she jumped avoiding it as the street spew into the air. Another one came and she dodged that with a side step. Brick then ran at her, his fist slamming nicely into her mouth forcing her to basically eat it. One of her front teeth fell and bounced like a leaf, but somehow she kept herself balanced.

She fired off two blasts of pure energy from her hands, but the boy deflected them with a chop of his own. He again came, and she sent a forward jab, the boy caught it then kneed her in the chin. She could taste pennies as her teeth dug into her own tongue.

Blossom began to fall, but Brick was quick and wrapped his arms around her in a choke hold, attempting to squeeze whatever life remained in the girl. She grabbed at his arms, clawing at his skin the girl attempting to break free. Her throat constricted as she was beginning to slowly lose oxygen.

Damn it!

"Who knew it would be this easy?" His voice was bland, she half expected to hear the smile through his tone but, he didn't even seem amused. "Not that I'm not happy with getting revenge for what you did to us, but I kinda don't have a choice. But don't get it twisted you deserve every last ounce of the pain that you're feeling right now!" He squeezed harder, Blossom tried to turn but he wouldn't budge.

"We were… doing what was right." She said through her struggle.

"Yeah yeah. But now, we're gonna do what we think's right and destroy what you so love. That city, it breaths now but when we're finished it'll be much like you are now."

She gasped in response, she could no longer speak. No!

"War is hell, don't ya think? And right now we're at war, and both of us are instruments of this... war. You. I. And our siblings. I want you to ponder this for the next minute or so while I choke the fuck outta you. You've failed Red, you're no leader."

Blur. She was beginning to see squiggly lines in her vision. She could no longer feel her fingertips nor could she move without exhausting a significant amount of energy. It felt like small grains of sand were embedded in her flesh, and it was as if her lungs had completely stopped working. The sound of sirens was becoming fainter and fainter.

Was it over?

Her eyes went up to the sky, one last time. Green and blue collided above and sent shockwaves through the city. Bubbles...Buttercup! Her eyes bulged and with a desperate cry, the girl broke herself from his hold.

The red-haired teen rose an eyebrow as her fist connected with his eye. He stumbled and another fist droved into his jaw, she then slammed her foot into his chest before dashing and uppercutting him.

"As long as I breathe, I won't let harm come to my sisters and definitely won't let you destroy Townsville!" Punch! He slammed into the asphalt. Her pink pupils bled red as she charged her eye beams. "And I'll do whatever's necessary to save them!" Two giant beams blasted from her eyes, pouring into Brick and incinerating the ground.

Inhale. Exhale. Blink.

Brick slowly got out of the crater, his clothing singed, he dusted himself. "Not half bad, not at all. But, you gotta try just a little harder if you wanna kill me. Anyway, let's get this over with."

Red eyes were before her again. She swung and he caught it, she dropped when he crushed her knuckles. "Let's finish this, I have things to do."

* * *

Groggy. He felt groggy. Which was weird, because he never woke up feeling tired. Actually, not only did he feel tired he felt weak.

Wait where was he again?

His eyes opened and then danced across the room, he then moved and felt his ribs shift.

"Yep, that's not normal." He squinted before smirking a bit. That's when he frowned, memories of that incident spilled into his head. Immediately he sat up, ignoring the pain as he searched everywhere and attempted to feel her ki. He was in a small container...great he was being held captive.

Where was she?

Trunks got to his feet, ripping the IV from his arm and causing the heartbeat monitor to tip.

Where was his Mom?

"Hey, take it easy!" A calm, yet concerned voice stated entering his room. A tall, white coated middle-aged man entered. "You've been hurt quite bad, don't move too much."

"Where am I? What kinda hospital is this? Where are the androids? Am I your prisoner?"

"You're in my laboratory, no hospital. I'm Professor John if you were gonna ask that and I'm not sure what you mean about androids. And heavens no!"

He sighed, but still felt compelled to yell.

"You know, the androids! They destroyed entire cities, and brought humanity to its knees—we're at the brink of extinction!"

Professor continued to look at him with perplexity. "Son, you've must have hit your head pretty hard, my daughters found you in a crater—"

"Daughters. You wouldn't happen to have a daughter with orange hair?"

"That's Blossom, precisely."

His memories swam back to the moment where he appeared in that small crater and attacked her.

"And you've never heard of the androids?" His hand rested on his chin.

"Never."

"That's...strange. But then again, maybe it has something to do with the time machine and the explosion."

"Time machine?" The Professor rose an eyebrow.

"Maybe I've managed to travel in the past. What year is it?"

"2019."

Silence. Then.

"I have no idea what that means."

"Well, how do you want me to respond to that?"

"That's not a form of time I'm familiar with."

"Does the future use a different calendar structure?"

"No, it should be the same!"

They both sighed.

"Rats!"

"I know!" Trunks crossed his arms.

It was really the predicament, but considering the predicament, he guessed he had ended up in the past. Albeit, the wrong timeline still the past. He sighed. That explanation wasn't enough closure though. He needed to know what happened to his Mom and he needed to get back to make sure she was okay. If he was in the past, the androids were still in the present causing mayhem. That's when the ground shook. His head rose immediately. He felt it, or rather he felt her, the familiar energy signature of that girl with orange hair.

"That girl… your daughter...Blossom was it. She's currently in a battle and from the looks of it, it's not good for her."

The man's eyes dilated. "How can you be sure?"

"I can feel it." The half-saiyan replied.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive!"

The professor went to the back and grabbed, and came back moments later with a few lasers in hand.

"Can you tell who it is?"

Trunks shook his "No, they're not familiar. But, there's three of them and considering that they're pretty strong I doubt those firearms would help."

"If what you're saying is true, then I have to help her!"

Trunks shook his head. "No, I'll go."

"What?"

"Trust me, I'll go. I can handle it."

"You're severely injured son, do you think I'd just allow you to walk into battle with a broken rib and many other injuries."

Trunks smiled. "I'll be fine." He stretched ignoring any of the pain. Whatever threat that girl was facing, he'd take them head-on. So what if he was injured? No pain no gain.

A short moment of silence.

"Absolutely not!"

"Wait, but I'm their only hope."

"Nope, you are gonna stay here and heal."

"But—"

"Nope, back to your room"

* * *

Bam! A punch just missed her face as she ducked. Blossom dashed away taking to the sky in a pink streak. Brick followed blasting after her with immense speed. He came like a bull, she moved and he slammed into a building causing it to capsize.

So much for collateral damage. She needed to take this out of the city.

A beam came at her and she countered it with her own blast, the two cancelling one another out. The two dived at one another, both swinging their fists and legs exchanging attacks, their fists moving rapidly and faster than the normal human eye can perceive. The exchange ended with a solid punch from Brick, Blossom dropped like a fly hitting the ground. Brick dropped on her, his feet slamming into her stomach, a mixture of saliva and blood spilling from her mouth.

She charged her eyes and blasted him off of her. He rolled, recovered and dashed again. He was relentless. She dodged and tripped him with a swift leg. He caught himself and shot his eye beams at her. She jumped, barely evading it.

But he was too fast, smacking her with his elbow. She then felt his hands grabbing her then throwing her into the brick wall of a building. She felt herself black out for a second as she slid down the wall and onto the ground. She brought herself back to consciousness. She brought herself to her feet, heaving as she gripped the wall.

"You sure can take a hit red."

She spat on the floor, flicking a strand of hair from her face. She would never stay down.

"Yeah...superpowers and all."

"Mh, quite." He then scratched his head. "It's nothing personal—I mean, it kinda is, but you know how the movies go." She stood, sluggishly getting into a defensive stance. "You still wanna fight?"

"'Til my last breath, you insignificant idiotic brute! I will die protecting those I love...something you know nothing about."

He nodded and stepped forward. "Love huh?" She heard the sound first and felt the pain a moment after. It burned right through her, like a lump of hot coal through butter. She fell, landing on her knees and barely able to used her arms to support her. "Nothing right? A six-year-old shouldn't have to take care of two other six-year-olds for the sake of existing." Another laser came, shooting through her should and causing her to collapse on the weakened side. "A six-year-old shouldn't be cast out and tortured by their parents simply because they're pathetic failures."

Another blast went through her arm, she cried out like injured hyena. "But yet, the six-year-old and his brothers did what we were told for the sake of pleasing the ones who care for us...our parents. Why? It couldn't possibly be because we love them? Now could it? Or better yet, I definitely didn't take my brothers away from that demon because I loved them."

"You tried to kill us, every time we've fought was in defense. You're the aggressors—you're always the aggressors! We just want to live and enjoy our lives and protect the city and...and all y'all want to do it kill steal and destroy! You're a monster, you're incapable of love!"

"Talks cheap! You finished—you're through! You will not hear, you will not breathe, you won't even see. You will be dead and myself and my brother's lives will return back to normal, we'll have revenge and Him will leave us alone,"

"Him?"

The sound of his eyes charging caused her skin to shiver.

"To a glorious end to our 13-year struggle. I'm done toying with you, let's finally end this."

She closed her eyes and allowed her head to drop into the asphalt. Bubbles, Buttercup...she failed them. The Professor, she failed him too. Townsville? The same thing. All to one simple idiotic choice. So she laid there, hair splattered, clothing torn, aching and probably a few broken bones.

The high pitch broke through the air and she squeezed her eyes closed, expecting intense pain. The pain never came… she never felt the heat.

An explosion sounded off somewhere in the background, followed by the sound of debris crumbling.

Tap! Tap!

Footsteps? She heard footsteps. She rose her head, gazing up at her savior.

"You…"

He stood there, still clad in his worn-out clothing. Purple hair dancing in the wind back towards her.

"Me." He replied.

Her eyes went between him and Brick, the purple haired boy still looked weak, but for some reason, she knew it. He was strong!

She smiled then muttered. "Good luck Brick, you're gonna have trouble with this one." With that, the darkness consumed her and she fell unconscious.

* * *

Trunks looked the guy up and down. His hair was orange, his eyes a crimson red and a red backward cap laid on his head. As a matter of fact, he sort of looked like the battered and punched up girl behind him. He really did a number to her.

"Who are you?"

The half-saiyan shrugged. "The names Trunks."

"Trunks...Friend of hers?"

He looked back at the girl, she had gone unconscious.

"I've met her once before. What business do you have with her."

The orange haired teen shrugged. "Eh, her and her sisters kill us when we were younger and recently our Mother ordered us to eliminate them and this city. Not that I wanted it to happen like this, but sorta just did."

"I'm guessing I'm in your way then."

Brick nodded. "Precisely, and you don't look too well yourself."

"Oh, I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

"Listen here, Trunks. I will do whatever it takes to complete my mission and get this thorn outta my side. Do. Not. Get in my way!"

"Funny, I can't let you hurt innocent people neither can I let you hurt this hero. Just isn't in my handbook, you see."

The boy sighed. "Then I'm gonna pummel you!" Trunk's moved his head slightly and the boy's punch connected with nothing but a brick wall.

Red eyes widened, but nonetheless, his opponent attacked again. Trunks dodged and the same the boy was left with the same results. He then attacked again, blowing the building to pieces in the process. Then again, and again, but for some odd reason, none of his attacks reached.

Trunks hovered to the sky, and his attacker followed with a streak of red following him. He swung, kicked and even sent some weird eye beam at him, destroying buildings in his wake. Trunks evaded all of them, his training proving to exceed that of the orange haired boy.

The boy's face began to show visible veins, his eyes began to radiate a deeper red than his present eye color and he fired those eye beams again, this time he didn't stop.

Trunks sighed, and blocked the beam with his palm, sending it back to the red-capped menace. His opponent's eyes widened and he moved out of the way in an instant.

"What the fuck?"

"Oh, you have no idea…" Another blast came and Trunks slapped, sending it freely into the sky. "What I've been through….what I've endured. Man, the things I've fought. You have no idea!"

Trunks appeared behind him and the dude immediately hammered him with a knuckle, hitting him straight in the jaw.

Oh.

Trunks blinked and looked down at the other teen.

"What...what the hell are you, man!"

"My turn right?"

Eyes became like full moons when he said that.

But before Trunks could even do anything a green streak flashed by taking the boy with it and throwing him into the ground. Trunks examined the exchange, as light blue streak flashed by and landed near Blossom.

Two green and blue streaks respectively flew side by side, these latter darker than the others. Suddenly, the orange haired dude was with them and the two steaks joined them. Trunks narrowed his eyes and rose his chin.

"You guys look alike." He said. "Twins I'm guessing. Just...different eye and hair color."

The two lighter streaks joined his side, flashing to him, the blonde holding Blossom on her shoulder.

"I got her, I go! We should get the heck outta here!" The blonde stated.

The brunette ignored the other girl and pointed. "You were just half dead in my basement, what the flying fuck are ya doing here?"

"So ya father and I—"

"SHUT UP!"

The two other dudes turned to the red one.

"Brick?"

So that was his name.

"There is no reason you should be that fast—that strong. This doesn—what are you?"

"I'm asking the questions here, bozo!" The brunette was quite aggressive.

"This talking is making me itch, lets just fucking fight!"

"Chill Butch."

Butch was literally twitching like a freezing goat.

"We gotta be careful with this one, he strong. Stronger than us."

"Stronger than me?"

"Yes, Butch." The boy fixed his cap. "But, I'm sure it's nothing we can't handle together."

The young saiyan rose a purple eyebrow. He was hurt, his shoulder hurt and ribs definitely weren't in the correct position.

Even so.

"Listen. Take your sister and make sure you get home." The girls floated beside him. Guess they were just going to ignore him. "You heard me?"

The blonde spoke first. "We can't just leave you here, we're the Powerpuff girls we back down from nothing!"

"Your sister is out of commission, you can't fight with her on your shoulder."

The blue puff became silent again, maybe coming to terms with the logic.

"Besides I can take them myself."

"Bubbles can leave. But I like a good fight." The aggressive brunette slammed a fist into her palms.

"Fine. But you, definitely go."

Crystal blue eyes went and fell upon emerald green, the green Powerpuff nodded and Bubbles blasted off.

"Shit, no ya don't!" A red beam came from from the green boy, and Trunks instantaneous slashed to it blocked it with a slight of his hand.

The three boys floated there stoic, and the green eyes Powerpuff had her lips parted.

"I see what you're talking about Brick, he's good."

The green teen growled. "Nothing I can't handle."

"Butch no!"

The pounced and Trunks responded with a heavy elbow to the stomach. A green streak blasted backwards and his two brothers caught him.

"Dude…" the remaining puff was at a loss for words.

"C'mon. I'll take all three of you guys."

* * *

 ***Hope you guys enjoyed this installment, I can barely stay awake right, please leave a review.**


End file.
